marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inhumans (Inhomo supremis)
Move What's with the (Race) addition? — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 07:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Obviously a little late here, but for anyone else who happens upon this, it was to make way for the disambiguation page I believe. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] 19:20, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Restructuration As the Inhumans are both a team and a race, I think we have to restructure the whole things, because the Inhumans (Race) page is quite too big and dispersed. As the new four Inhumans race haven't neither desertors in their ranks, or alternate realities, there no need I propose so: * Inhumans - Disambiguation page linking to the teams and races. ** Inhumans (Earth-616) - Represent the Human Inhuman team ** Inhumans (Earth-1610) ** etc, or the links (direct or by redirect) to the royal family if there is no others inhumans shown ** Inhumans (Race) - Presentation of the species, links to the groups/disambig in "representatives", quick presentation of the species/biologic/population elements without expanding on the Inhumans team *** and also a disambiguation linking to: **** Badoon (Inhumans) **** Centaurian (Inhumans) **** Kymmelian (Inhumans) **** Dire Wraith (Inhumans) *** (Also to possible to turn in almost only a disambig with only a little text , as I have already done for the Skrullians. In this case, the whole descriptive text would go on Humans (Inhumans), or Inhumans (Humans) ** Inhuman Royal Family - Disambiguation page *** Inhuman Royal Family (Earth-616) *** Inhuman Royal Family (Clones) (Earth-295) *** Inhuman Royal Family (Earth-9997) *** etc.. ** New Generation - Don't know this one ** Genetics Council (Earth-616) ** Crimson Cadre (Earth-616) ** Dark Riders *** Dark Riders (Earth-616) *** others ** Universal Inhumans (Earth-616) *** Light Brigade (Earth-616) Same things could be valuable for Shi'ar, Kree or Skrulls. (ex: Skrull Empire (Earth-616), Shi'ar Empire (Earth-41001)) since there is something to talk about. This is the same case as the Warpies (Warpies (Race), Warpies (Earth-616)), and the Neo (Neo (Earth-616), Neo (Race)). Also, the use of the "citizenship" to define the species is also bad, as their is, for examples, Kree and Skrulls in the Shi'Ar, as M-Nell (Earth-616), and there is desertors, people from those species born outside those groups. But the field "AlienRace" (or something like this) isn't include automatically in the templates, doesn't really work well (tested briefly on the ongulians) and the field origin is often completed with "alien". But this off-topic. Also the categories: We have currently * :Category:Inhumans * :Category:Inhuman/Deviant Hybrids * :Category:Inhuman Dogs * :Category:Universal Inhumans members * :Category:Badoon (Inhumans) * :Category:Centaurian (Inhumans) * :Category:Kymellian (Inhumans) * :Category:Dire Wraith (Inhumans) Does the Inhumans category concern the human inhumans or all of them, or does we consider that the classic Inhuman are all (even if they have quit) Universal Inhuman, but as this category concern more the organization, there is a lack for a category to include all inhumans subcategory humans, badoon, centaurian, kymellian, dire wraith and dogs, and/or a category for human Inhumans. Undoniel (talk) 16:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Cleaning up the Inhumans page Looking at how the Inhumans page breaks down, I think when it was originally started people were making a distinction between the Inhuman Royal Family, and the Inhumans as a race, and I think that's a distinction we should be making. Now with the genus of Inhomo supremis entering into the lexicon as well as all the Universal Inhumans we should start making some distinctions. * Inhomo supremis - as a Race page, it should only contain information that pertains to the race, and all alternate reality versions of same and pertain strictly to the Inhumans native of Earth. * Inhuman Royal Family (Earth-616) should be created. It should be a team page that chronicles the collective history of the Inhuman Royal Family, since technically they are a "team". Usually when someone is referring to the royal family they have referred to them simply as the Inhumans as though they are a team. I think creating a page specifically for the royal family will also help clear up a lot of the clutter in the race page. We can then focus the Race page on events that effected the Inhumans as a race, while events that only affected the royal family can be covered in the Royal Family page. Subsequent royal family pages could be created for alternate versions that have significant activities. * Alternate reality versions - As above, we can create team pages for every alternate reality version of the Royal Family. Since we're cramming all the alternate reality versions of a given race into one page, I think with the Inhumans race itself --- since there are so many alternate versions out there in the multiverse --- creating a sub-page much like "Expanded History" pages so we can still chronicle this lengthy information without bogging down the main page. Because I can tell you that once we start cleaning it up the information on the 616 Inhumans is going to be quite lengthy (The most recent handbooks clock in the Inhumans profile at six pages) * Inhumans, Inhumans (Race), Inhumans (Earth-616), Inhumans (Race) (Earth-616), should all redirect to a disambiguation page that has users differentiate between the race, the royal family, etc. * Notable members needs to be cleaned up. If there is a character page for that character, than a description as to who they are on the actual page is unnecessary. If a reader is so inclined they can simply click on the link. Thoughts? Nausiated (talk) 05:49, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with this idea. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 05:55, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: Actually, instead of "Inhuman Royal Family" the page should be named "House of Agon" since that's the official name of the Royal Family. (Just looked it up) ::: Nausiated (talk) 06:50, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Perfect, the more accuracy the better. Will you also take care of the appearances of the Royal Family? :::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 07:11, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :::: Totally agree - going through the appearances will be tedious since we can't do it with a bot. From what I remember about their early appearances, the R.F. were often the only Inhumans around, but whenever a plot took place in Atillan, there were other Inhumans around as well.--edkaufman (talk) 10:16, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :::: Since this is a massive undertaking and there will be people constantly adding new material that features the Inhumans, we should send out a Wiki wide message (I'll get on that) Especially since the movie is coming in a few years the appearances of members of the Inhumans royal family is going to explode most likely, best to get everyone on the same page, that way we can get people to update correctly and fix things as they come along. :::: Nausiated (talk) 12:29, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Hyde formula We need to add that the Hyde Formula can activate a Inhuman's powers from birth as shown with Daisy Johnson (Earth-616). --Happyhelp (talk) 19:37, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :The Hyde Forumla didn't activate Quake's Inhuman genes. Zabo created it after Daisy had already been born. What caused Quake's Inhuman gene to be activated were the numerous unspecified and unrevealed genetic mutations she inherited from her father. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:39, July 11, 2015 (UTC) But this is still an important fact as it reveals that an Inhumans genes can be activated without the need for the Terrigen Mist.--Happyhelp (talk) 22:25, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, you can go ahead and add it to the page. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:38, July 11, 2015 (UTC) That can go in Terrigenesis, along with Toro's activation. Undoniel (talk) 09:26, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Updating the List Please, if any admin could post this updated list to the two different sections listed below, it would be very much appreciated. Genetic Council * Arkadine Arcadius * Avia * Carthus * Chronos * Cynas * Furgar * Kitang * Porcal * Sapphiras * Targon * Thernon Other Inhumans * Aeric * Agon – Father of Black Bolt, son of Symak, and husband of Rynda. * Albakor * Alecto Petragon * Ambur * Andvari – An engineer who designed the technology to relocate Attilan from the ocean to the Himalayan mountains. * Arvak * Asmodeus– An Inhuman who has green bat wings. * Auran * Avadar * Aven – Former holder of the Royal Sceptre. * Avion – A child who was killed. * Avius * Azur * Banth – Lover of Dazzler while she was in Attilan. * Belial Toiven – Mother of Rexel Toiven; wife of Ursicus. She has telepathic powers. * Blaast * Bochek * Budan * Burron * Carthus * Centarius * Chiron * Cteno * Cuidador – Inhuman doctor. * Cyra * Dal Damoc * Dendrok * Devlor – Became a member of Fantastic Force. * Dewoz– An Inhuman who was transformed into duplicate of Alpha Primitive by Terrigenesis. * Dinu – A teenage Inhuman. * Dominor * Dominus * Dorhun * Entos * Ertzia * Fantomask * Felor * Flaidermaus – A flying guardsman. * Flugron * Frag * Galen - Royal Family doctor. * Ghaidor * Gitel * Glytra * Goran Maledicta * Grimal * Ikarys * Iridia * Jiaying * Jourr * Kaliban (possibly Yeti from First Line) * Kalikya * Kirren * Kobar * Korath * Krush – An Inhuman guard. * Kurani * Kylus – An Inhuman who lived in 500 B.C. * La * Maelstrom – Son of Phaeder and Deviant. An avatar of Oblivion and currently residing at its realm. * Magnar * Makoth * Makus * Mala * Mander * Marak * Marilla * Maya – nanny of Luna. * Mendicus – An Inhuman ambassador representing Attilan at the United Nations. * Mikon * Milena * Mojlor * Mullox * Naanis – Former Royal Guard. * Nadar - Inhuman scientist. * Nallo * Neifi – Former Royal Guard. * Nestor – An Inhuman who lived in 500 B.C. as the former ruler of the Inhumans. * Oboroth - Gene-Priest of Randac. * Oracle * Ozel * Payne – Inhuman guard. * Petras Petragon * Phadros * Phaeder – Geneticist who was exiled from Attilan and lived with Deviants for some time. Currently deceased. * Phyty * Pinius * Pinyon * Piskas * Puppy * Putor * Quelin * Rajar * Ramus * Randac – Former ruler. * Ransak the Reject – Son of Maelstrom and a Deviant. Lived with Eternals for some time. Current whereabouts are unknown. * [[Reader * Rexel Toiven * Reyno * Rok * Romnar * Rynda - Mother of Black Bolt; wife of Agon. * Senschi * Senso – Part of the "The Hidden Ones" who were once kidnapped by Nazis and have the ability to shapeshift. * Smilo * Somnus * Sporr * Sterilon * Sylk * Symak * Tally * Tanith * Tauron * Telv * Tethys * Thera * Thraxon * Tolos * Tral * Ultarnt * Ursicus Toiven * Uys - Twin brother of the original Seeker. * Vel * Veritus * Videmus * Webelos * Weebwow * Yeti * Zeta * Zorvash Thank you--Shabook (talk) 00:10, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not sure of the utility of those lists when we have the categories (and the tool I've lost to cross categories). Undoniel (talk) 11:21, January 31, 2017 (UTC) ::That message was from more than a year ago. The article has changed a lot, the categories have changed a lot, I fail to see the need to revive this thread...--Shabook (talk) 11:56, January 31, 2017 (UTC) :::Just in order to answer the previous message (one year is not that much on the wikia), and because I think such lists still exist on other pages, and because while I was answering to another thread down there (on the "Non Terrigen Inhumans better than Captain America?"), so I answered this one in the same time.Undoniel (talk) 13:21, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Non Terrigen Inhumans better than Captain America? It says in the article that unmodified Inhumans are stronger, faster, and have more endurance than Captain America. I do not remember seeing this in the comics. I know that certain Inhumans, once being exposed to the Terrigen Crystals are much better than Cap. But we need a citation for the average unexposed Inhuman. I'm challenging this claim, and, according to Marvel Wikia policy, if a citation isn't given in due time the claims will be removed. 23:03, March 15, 2016 (UTC)!!! — :It comes directly from : "Besides strength, Karnak possesses certain physical skills superior to those of human athletes. His Inhuman metabolism affords him slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America." -- Annabell (talk) 01:00, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ::That citation is valid for Karnak, and can't really be applied to every Inhuman (and never to Nuhumans). I lost the thread where I talked of it, but: ::*Karnak's Inhuman metabolism is Karnak's, not all Inhumans. It depend on their lineage. ::*Some of Karnak's powers comes from training, I think that includes part of his strength, for example. ::Of course, if some reference comes with a larger statement, that would change everything, but for now, I prefer to stick to what is known.Undoniel (talk) 11:21, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Fingers/toes?? Why does the human-based/human-like races only have 5 fingers/toes (last time I counted, I had 10 fingers and 10 toes...which is the average of most of the human race). I ask this because yes I know Inhumans are subjected to the Terregenesis gas, which can effect that count (I.e.: Gorgon) but why in world does the race infobox have only have 5 fingers/toes in it? Capam (talk) 23:40, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :The number of fingers and toes refers to the amount of these that are possessed in each limb, not in total. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:51, April 30, 2016 (UTC) ::I think to recall that problem, some races are (apparently) given numbers of limbs on different criteria (total or per limb). We should check handbooks to find the right method (I have not my own handbooks at my disposal right now but I will check it if needed). Undoniel (talk) 15:56, December 14, 2016 (UTC)